


【双br/布兰登×布莱恩】不再送花

by SSSX



Category: Shame (2011), Starter for 10 (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSX/pseuds/SSSX
Summary: 演员布兰登×助理布莱恩虐故事，he





	【双br/布兰登×布莱恩】不再送花

（1）

————  
Brian能感觉到他和Brandon之间的路不长了。两年过后，再审视这段无名无分的感情，他开始思索他和Brandon到底算作什么。一开始，就是他太喜欢Brandon，想要Brandon能够属于他自己。可如果——  
如果Brandon不爱他，他为什么要爱他？  
如果Brandon不爱他，他又能有多久精力去爱他？

——  
四点的时候，Brian先从睡中被吵醒，他眯着一只眼及时按掉闹钟，摇一摇旁边还熟睡的Brandon让他起床。今天很早他们就要赶着晨曦去为Brandon拍一组街拍，如果不趁早，随天而行的时机将不会再次光临。但实际上，他们昨晚十二点半才到酒店。  
“只能再睡十分钟了Brandon先生——，我去做早餐。你要早点起，不要赖床。”Brian打个哈欠，用手肘撑着床板，微微用力拍了拍又快睡着了的人的脸，才下床跑去卫生间。

他也没有完全清醒，但没有其他办法，只能接了一把凉水铺在脸上，迅速刷牙，走进厨房，眨眨眼睛就开始做三明治。这些照顾人的事情他做了两年，即使半睁着眼，也难以出错。而被照顾的那个人在他做事的时候一直会坐在他心里，那一直是他的安慰和动力。轻车熟路地完成一个在旁边，他看看表，还有三分钟就得再去叫Brandon一次。  
外面的颜色还十分黑，总像半夜似的。他坐下来呆在三明治面前昏昏欲睡，零碎地回忆起这两年Brandon越来越多的工作和越压越挤的工作时间，不禁感到高兴，又忍不住为Brandon的身体感到负担——他已经连续十几天没睡过晚间超过五个小时的觉了。看了看表，到点了。可他有些不舍，就又说服自己多宽限了五分钟。

Brian再次醒来时天已有光，他猛地惊坐起来摸到表看上，已经五点多了。进房间里去Brandon仍在睡着，他惊慌地把人喊起来，给人套上衣服推到卫生间里去，花六分钟完毕一切带上东西出门。他们到楼下敲响车门，吵醒了一整晚都睡在车里的司机。

“竟然晚了。God……”Brian在车里坐好后，嘟囔着自己的冒失，又听见司机也在抱怨时间安排，和他聊了两句迎合着笑了笑，借机拜托司机开快些，就把挡板放了下来。他从包里拿出热好的三明治放到Brandon手里，轻轻叹了一口气。两年来他一直把事情做得很好，Brandon把自己交给他，从来没担心过，即使是今天，也没有怪他的意思。  
“你的呢？”Brandon看着他问。  
“没做。”他搅乱自己的头发，“我没关系。到的时候再去买一点，也给你带一份，这个你肯定吃不饱。”  
Brandon低着眉头咬了一口，把三明治递到Brian嘴边。他刚摇头，Brandon就搂住他的肩膀亲亲他的太阳穴，“吃一点。”他们只好一人一口地分完了这个三明治。没到目的地之前，他们把自己整理了一番，靠在一起又睡了一会儿。

到的时候天已大亮，但也算赶上了清晨。光就像斜着具象化了一样从屋顶射下来，空气中都是清凉的味道，只有那些黑黑灰灰的机器让这个拍照的空间看起来不太好闻。杂志的工作人员对他们的迟到颇有微词，对Brandon倒不，他去化妆之后，几个主要负责人的眼光都在Brian脸上射来射去。Brian主动前去道歉认错，他们并没说什么重话，只是句句都在埋怨天太亮。这么两年来，Brian从来没碰到过这样的事，本来已觉得自己犯了天大的错，要惹人不高兴，并且耽误事，被人用眼神和轻飘飘的讽刺一顿指责，他直感到脸上如烧，背上包，扯了扯围巾，就赶紧逃走去买早餐去了。

早晨的伦敦都还很安静，行人零零散散的，再加上一两个流浪汉。他抱着一袋的盒装食物往回走，边走边清点东西。他有意让Brandon在拍完之后还能睡一会儿，菜单里并没有咖啡，只有两杯热牛奶。  
“你个混蛋！！你**根本没爱过我！”  
Brian吓了一下，在两排高耸的建筑物下，他朝对面望去，有一对情侣在吵架。那个女人边哭边痛骂那个双手插兜的男人——他的背影看起来很英俊，穿着西服对女人的指责不置可否。  
“那个biao子是谁！你这段时间是不是他妈就和那个biao子在一起！你说话啊！”  
“她就是你。你跟她一个货色一个性质，吵什么吵。”  
Brian跑得快，他没再听下去了，这样并非礼貌。更重要的是，他不想看到那个女人的眼泪，遇到这样的事，谁都不想让全世界都知道自己爱错了人，他更不想知道，那个女人的痛苦到底会是什么滋味。

回到拍摄地之后拍摄已进行了一半，最好的时机已经错过，但由于后期能够修补，大的责骂没有，他只是听见了许多碎语在他脑子里蹦。找了个安静的地方，他拉了一把转椅过来，对着椅背坐，下巴枕在上面，努力让自己屏蔽掉那些对象是他的各种埋怨，修改Brandon的行程时间。这样一耽误，后面连串的时间都得重新考虑吃饭休息和行程的安排，他拿着红笔涂涂改改，又有些困。抬起脸的时候，Brandon就在他正前方补妆——他应该是在听化妆师讲话，眼睛诚恳地望着那位女性。他的优点在于沉默，用眼睛和微笑注视着你的时候你好像成了他的心里所属。他善于用简单的方式调情，善用欲擒故纵，擅长发出美好的信号邀请你，只要你肯迈出一步，他就会拥抱你，让你体会到他的舒适和亲密。  
两年前，Brian也是如此。

他来公司的第一份工作，就是去照顾Brandon Sullivan。据他搜集到的信息，Brandon是一个出道只有三年的演员，接过几个电影的配角，演技很好，公司也很重视他，但从前年开始，他在影视界销声匿迹了，公司之前派了许多不同的助理去协助他，但都失望而归，奇怪的是并没有什么不好的传闻从这些助理身上传出来，据他们的所言，Brandon Sullivan是个贴心的人。  
Brandon的房子的干净而整洁，Brian住进去之后正如那些助理们说的，Brandon很好。除了对事业不积极之外，他没有从Brandon身上挑出任何毛病，正相反，Brandon礼貌友善，他的笑让人愉悦而羞赧，并且超乎Brian想象的，Brandon对他越来越亲密，他照顾Brandon的同时Brandon也在照顾他，他才二十岁，不知道人与人之间还能有这样甜蜜的关系而不是因为彼此相爱，当Brandon将他带上床时，他以为Brandon只会对他那么做。

Brian想当然地以为自己在和Brandon恋爱，虽然那时时让他觉得缥缈，直到公司问他Brandon的近况，公司才告诉他Brandon有性瘾——这就是他销声匿迹的原因。他频繁的性‖事和与其他各种人频繁的一‖夜‖情差点被狗仔报出去，公司才不得不停了他的业务——他也停了自己的，并试图派不同的人去劝解他。  
这时候Brian才知道自己并不是唯一的和Brandon有过身体之交的人，之前所有来过的助理都和他上‖过‖床，以及他没见过的那些众多男男女女。唯一的区别是，人家都知道他们是什么，而只有Brian愚蠢地以为Brandon很爱他，自己也爱上了Brandon。  
他和Brandon说起他的病的时候，那个男人的正坐在地毯上看电影，抬起头，双眼紧紧盯着他，问，“你要走了……”Brian摇了摇头，他心里很难过，他也想就此逃开，好让他逃避自己竟然爱上了Brandon这个可笑的事实。但他有什么理由离开，Brandon本来就从没说过爱他，之所以会变成现在这个样子，都是因为他那么地自作多情。  
他开始劝Brandon去医院，去吃药，他不知道原来的助理有没有试过去劝他看病，Brandon没有一丝抗拒，他让Brian陪着他一起去看病，积极吃药，也不去找别人。全公司都以为是他治好了Brandon，其实只有他明白，Brandon还是那样需求严重，只不过他把那些形形色色的床伴，都替换成了自己。  
他成了Brandon的长期床伴。  
抽空让Brandon吃了早餐，说了下午的具体安排，Brian又躲到一边去。他站在不起眼的角落，双肩缩起，手放在兜里。冰凉的墙面挨着他的后脑，他控制不住地把目光放在Brandon身上，他正和旁边的人说笑着什么，习惯性地做言语最少，而目光含情的那个人。Brian有一些痛苦，但他知道这都是不必要的。

拍摄工作最终结束已经快接近中午，为了弥补早晨的过失，他们额外添加了一些日常照以防不足。收拾东西的时候，Brandon把Brian拉到了卫生间，找到一个空位，挤进去，锁上门。  
“Brandon……”Brian朝后无奈地扭头，抿着嘴唇，“非要现在吗……会耽误时间的。”  
“不会太费时间。我不进去。”Brandon解下裤子，又去拉Brian胯间的拉链，“你不愿意吗？”  
“不是……”Brian紧紧咬着嘴唇掩饰痛苦，“我怕耽误时间，你快点吧……吃完饭，你还可以补一小会儿睡眠。”  
他们两个都面对里面那面墙，Brandon略有洁癖，他迅速擦干净马桶，把一只脚踩在上面，一只手撑在墙上，另一只手则把Brian紧紧夹在怀间，手臂卡着他的腰，手里掏出Brian的阴茎。他们下半身皆光裸着，裤子掉在地上。Brian一只手同撑着墙，死死低着头，另一只手绕到身后，抓住Brandon的阴茎，把它摸硬，然后插进自己的腿间，再用大腿把它夹紧。Brandon动起来了，他还像以前那么沉默，尽量不让自己发出声音，去把嘴唇伸到Brian脖颈里亲他，或者叼住他的耳朵，在他的发间埋首，他一边在Brian腿间抽插，一边握住他的阴茎使劲撸动，Brian年龄很小，比他小上八岁，年轻的身体还像男孩似的因为腿间的频率和热度发出低低的呻吟。为了帮助Brandon早点释放，Brian像从前他学到的那样，把手伸到自己后面的股间，带着Brandon的阴茎快速而用力地插着他自己。  
释放的时候Brian感到了解脱，和空虚。  
Brandon抽出纸巾擦干净他们俩人，就像他对所有人会做的那样，帮Brian提上裤子，冲掉他们射在马桶里的污浊。  
有人来卫生间来找Brandon，说是需要补拍。听到Brandon的回音，外面那个人大松了一口气，他怕Brandon已经走了。  
“能自己走吗？”Brandon搂住Brian的腰，亲吻他，看不清他低头的表情，问他。  
“可以……”Brian似乎憋着一口气，紧紧闭着眼睛，“不用担心我。你快去吧……我一会儿就去找你。”

Brandon走后，Brian才抬起头。他看着马桶里干干净净的水，看着它，突然就哭了出来，眼泪大滴大滴地从他眼睛里流出来。他不是第一次在和Brandon做完之后就感到如此痛苦和伤心。他无法不承认自己委屈得要命，只要想到Brandon从前也是这样把别人抱住，迫不及待地做爱，上床，关心他/她，亲吻他/她，和他/她说好听的话，认真对他/她，只要想到他不过是Brandon眼里万千床伴中的那一个，他就会感到自己在被撕裂，对自己感到恶心和反感，痛恨自己为什么这样懦弱，贪恋Brandon那点好处，即使他只是把自己当做可以做爱的人中的最方便的随便的哪一个，即使他从来都没有哪怕一点点地爱过自己。

补拍完，整个工作行程之间的间隔已经被压缩得只剩一个半小时，其中车程就有一个多小时，他们需要在这一个半小时里补觉，排练，做准备，为下午的电影发布会。而发布会一完，他们就要赶飞机去美国费城和其他演员一起进行三天的宣传，再第四天，Brandon就又要进组了。拍摄地在新西兰，他又接了一个新电影。

坐进车里放下挡板，Brian感到有些累。他刚掏出文件夹，Brandon就伸手过来抱住了他，把吻都印在他脸上。  
“你趁机睡半个小时。”Brian摸摸他的脸，Brandon卸了妆，眼下围着半圈浅青色眼圈。  
“你不睡？”  
“我没关——”  
“我知道你累了。”Brandon打断他，双手拢住他的腰带向自己，抵着他的额头，试探性地吻向他的嘴角，“就当陪我睡一会儿，定个闹钟就行。”  
他们放下后座一整排的座椅，Brian睡在靠后门的方向，因为座椅有倾斜，他的身体紧紧压着Brandon，Brandon抱着他昏昏欲睡。  
“Brandon。”过了不几分钟，Brian喊了他一声。  
“嗯？…怎么了？”  
“你介不介意，再要一个助理……”  
Brandon脊背一凉，睡意被Brian的话拍打得全无踪影。

——  



End file.
